Married and Goode
by Lord Voldemort XIV
Summary: Another Annabeth goes to Goode story? But wait, it's different. It's senior year after the Great war against Gaea, and Annabeth transfers to Goode that fall to attend with Percy. The catch being that the two demigods are engaged and about to get married.
1. Prologue

**Summary: It's senior year after the Great War against Gaea. Annabeth transfers to Goode to attend with Percy. What's the catch that separates this from all the other Annabeth goes to Goode stories? Percy and Annabeth are married.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_It had been a year since the war against Gaea ended, finally giving Annabeth and Percy a reprieve from prophecies. Luckily for them, Rachel hadn't sprouted any new ones on them…yet. Chiron had given the campers the summer off, even allowing them to return to school the following year. _

_Today was the last day of camp and the entire summer stood before the demigods. Most of them were perplexed, slightly lost in fact, as to what to do with their newly acquired spare time. _

_Percy, on the other hand, had slightly more important things on his mind. The seventeen year old boy knew it was perhaps a little too soon, but there was no harm in asking. Well, except for the fact their five years of friendship would be ruined and that he could be friend-zoned._

_He knew that all that he could do was leave it up to Aphrodite. Percy snorted nervously at the thought of fickle Aphrodite playing with his love life like a child playing with silly putty. Maybe he should have offered something to her prayer at dinner. Dammit._

_Annabeth had promised she'd meet him by the ocean after packing up. The ocean always calmed Percy, relaxing his nerves. Today, out of all days, Percy could not afford cold feet. He was the hero of Olympus twice over and here he was, still nervous to ask a simple question._

"_Percy!" he turned to see a tall, slender figure run towards him, and her blond hair tied back in a ponytail, bouncing as she ran._

_He rose up his own hand, managing to give a weak wave in return. His other hand crept into his pocket, grasping the black box within as solace. _

_Her gray eyes twinkled with mirth at the thought of spending one last relaxing evening with her boyfriend… 'Her boyfriend.'_

_Maybe he should wait. After all, Annabeth hadn't seemed too keen on the idea when he had mentioned it at New Rome. Gods, why was this so difficult?_

"_What's up Seaweed Brain?" she asked cheerfully. "You look like a Minotaur was charging you. I'm not that hideous-looking, am I?"_

_Percy immediately shook his head no, "No, no. I was just astonished at my luck."_

"_Oh yeah? What for?"_

"_To have such a gorgeous girlfriend."_

"_You are so cliché," she chuckled. "But, I like it." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her level. _

_The weight of the black box in Percy's pocket increased as she kissed him on the lips, his lips responding to the familiar motion. But soon, he pulled back under Annabeth's questioning eyes._

"_Percy?"_

_Percy steadied himself, calming his nerves before saying the well-rehearsed lines of many men before him. He got down on one knee, unable to meet Annabeth's eyes until he managed to get the box out. He fumbled around a bit, looking into the wrong pocket, but he got it eventually._

_He looked into Annabeth's eyes, surprised to see them gentler than he was used to. Taking her by one hand, he held out the open box in the other, "Annabeth Chase, I have known you for five years in which we have been through hell and back, literally. You were with me the best and the worst of times. We've gone from being bitter enemies to boyfriend and girlfriend. I know we are a few months away from turning eighteen, but who knows with demigods? I am in love with you, Miss Chase. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

"_Yes Percy, yes."_

_Percy slid the ring on her, kissing her once on the top of her nose, "I love you Wise Girl."_

* * *

**That's the prologue. I'm hoping that the remaining chapters will be considerably longer. I generally tend to average between 2K to 3K words per chapter.**

** I'm not sure about this yet, so maybe you could vote:**

**1) Annabeth and Percy are married when they start at Goode that fall.**

**2) Get married somewhere during the year but still engaged.**

**Anyway, if you liked it, leave me a review, fave, or follow.**

**~Voldy**


	2. First Day of School Nerves

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, faved, and followed the story. I was really surprised by the response. The updates on this will be somewhat slow as this my side project that will just be a leisurely thing. I'm not quite sure how long it will take.**

**Chapter lengths too will be random depending on where I decide to stop them at. As for the Percabeth fluff, I will do as I see fit. Don't expect every chapter to be fluffy. I can't really stand too much romance.**

**Absolutely no smut or lemons. So, please don't ask.**

* * *

Percy had proposed to Annabeth in June. The rest of the summer steamed on by with a vigor, and the pair soon found themselves on the threshold of senior year at Goode High.

Percy was now eighteen years old, his birthday having been August 18th. The two had celebrated his first day of adulthood and their second in anniversary in great enthusiasm as Sally and Paul joined them for a night out in New York.

Athena had given her permission on the sole condition that Annabeth would not be sharing a bed with Percy until after the marriage. Dr. Chase's condition, on the other hand, was that Annabeth was not to be married until after she turned eighteen in October* and was considered a legal adult.

Annabeth herself had quickly consented to her parents' conditions lest people began thinking. It wasn't normal, at this contemporary age and time, for a couple to be married at the age of eighteen.

Percy and Annabeth were anything but normal of course. The offspring of two powerful rival gods? Not many people could boast about that.

Sally and Paul had done their best to keep the engaged couple occupied by taking them up to Montauk some weekends. Percy would tell Annabeth stories from his childhood, giving her a personal tour of every nook and corner of the cabin.

They had even managed to scrap up enough money for a vacation for a family of four to Hawaii. Being a son of Poseidon had its perks when vacationing on an archipelago. The family was treated with the bonus package, enabling them to experience attractions that a regular tourist family wouldn't be able to.

Snorkeling with the dolphins, SCUBA diving? That was no big deal with a son of Poseidon on hand. The entirety of July was spent on such activities.

The arrival of August brought school forms and liability forms that required parent signatures and approvals. And for Annabeth, of course, there were questions about reasons for transferring schools and et cetera. Annabeth was a little nervous at the prospect of attending a new high school, this being her first time attending any school for a full scholastic year.

But Percy was always there to reassure her, giving her a hand squeeze when she expressed her worries, mumbling in her gently, "Don't worry Wise Girl. Remember, I'll be there for you. Besides, a daughter Athena, nervous for school?" The last statement earned him a punch from him as she retorted, "Shut up Seaweed Brain!"

Percy would chuckle at her then red, embarrassed face as she huffed to blow the blond wisps of hair flying into her face.

Now, here they were on the first day of school. Annabeth too had one request, a request that Percy had a hard time comprehending.

"Percy?" Annabeth spoke up at the breakfast table as she watched her fiancé gulp down his orange juice.

"Hmmm?" he looked up from his glass as he set it down on the table

"I have a small favor to ask you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"When we get to school, don't get mad at me…" she trailed off.

"Of course not. Tell me what's on your mind, Wise Girl," Percy was genuinely curious at Annabeth's mood. It wasn't as if she hadn't already had the 'first day of school' jitters already, but this was something new.

"About school, I was thinking. Honestly, to be truthful…"

"Annabeth, you're rambling," he pointed out as she blushed a little.

"Ok, fine. Here's the deal. People know who you are since you've gone to Goode already."

"Yeah, so…?" Percy wasn't exactly sure where she was headed with the train of thought, but he wasn't particularly keen on it already.

"This is my first real high school experience. I just don't want our whole engagement thing to be in the way."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Percy asked slowly.

Annabeth realized what he was implying and quickly corrected her mistake, "No, no. I'm not suggesting we date other people. I just want to have a regular high school experience, you know? Since you are 'the Percy Jackson' I feel like people would only start rumors. What I'm trying to say is this is that we should stay clear of it all. I'd rather deal with the Titan army again than deal with vicious high school girls spreading rumors about why we got married."

"Agreed, but how do you suggest we go about it?" Percy was genuinely baffled. He wasn't aware that this was an issue on Annabeth's mind.

"Also, I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"You're worried about me losing my rep?" he chuckled. "C'mon Annabeth. That's hardly something to be worried about."

"Swim captain of Goode's All-Star Varsity team? I think that's a big deal."

"Look…"

"Percy, it's for your own good. College apps, all of it, it counts. Senior year counts, and I don't want to be the one to ruin it for you."

"You're the best part of senior year."

"Percy," she began menacingly.

"I get it. I get it."

"The marriage is strictly something off-limits at school, and we will carry on with our lives like its normal. We can't let the whole fact that we're engaged be put as a road block on senior year."

Percy looked a little hurt at her harsh words, "I didn't know you thought of it like that."

Annabeth stopped herself, "No, Perce, I didn't mean it like that. You know that's now what I meant! I just didn't want people treating us differently because we're married. You know how high schoolers are, especially New Yorkers. I just don't want nasty rumors to spread and affect our senior year. I just want to be like the other girls as dumb as it sounds."

"That's not dumb at all. I understand where you're coming from. But, are you also saying you won't be jealous if some girl flirts with me?" Percy asked her teasingly to which Annabeth retorted.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain! If anyone flirts with you, they will be dead. Annabeth Chase will not let anyone steal her fiancé," she slapped him in the shoulder as he mock-winced in pain, flashing her a wink.

"Besides, no double standards. If someone just happens to be interested in me and wants to discuss architecture at DQ, I can't refuse, can I?"

"Annabeth," Percy growled warningly," I swear I will rearrange his face so that he looks like Minotaur dung once I'm through with him."

"You know it's all just a joke, right Perce?" she pecked him once on the cheek as he pouted silently, wrapping her arms around his neck as his own slid around her face. She knocked her head once against his.

"It's not a joking matter still!"

"You're such a child!"

"You're such an owl face!"

"You're such a fish face!"

"You're such a wise girl!"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Be quiet!"

"Anyway, going back to the topic on hand," she broached the subject again, looking him as straight in the eyes as she could with her close proximity.

"You never told me your solution."

She saw the confusion clear in his deep sea green eyes, drowning in them, forgetting for a second what she was about to say. She didn't know what she had done to get such luck, to have such a caring, understanding, and handsome boyfriend. She didn't dare say it out loud, but he was a million times better looking than Apollo and Adonis combined.

"Earth to Annabeth," Percy jolted her out of her fantasy about him.

"What?"

"Your solution."

"Right…"

"Well?" he prompted.

"Percy, I want to go to school pretending like we don't know each other."

* * *

***October… I am honestly not sure when Annabeth's birthday is. The various sources I used to research it were not helpful, each claiming a different date. I settled on October. Why October? Because October is by far the most superior month of the calendar.**

**I know this chapter was short too, but it was supposed to be an intro to the whole thing. I really do want the chapters to be longer, but you will have to be patient with me until summer officially starts.**

**Make sure to read, review, fave, follow.**

**Also, what is your opinion on brining other PJO/HoO characters in to the story? I don't want them to play too large a role in a Percabeth story, but nevertheless…**

**~Voldy**


	3. Compromise

**I know quite a few of you were upset with what Annabeth said, but personally, I think it wasn't that bad (and I'm not just saying this since I'm the writer). **

**Picture this: Another bland Goode story where everyone wants to break up Percabeth. We have over 300 of those out there if you go search it. I don't want it to be another one of those where there's the school slut drooling over Percy. It's just stupid.**

**In my opinion, I think it would be a lot more interesting of a plot if it kept some suspense. It allows for the character relations to build up. I don't write pure fluff stories; they don't add much meaning behind the relationship. That doesn't mean there won't be fluff. There will be, just not at school…Until the marriage.**

**I'm aiming for the wedding to take place soon, so…**

**Enough with the rambling author's note.**

* * *

"What?" Percy's voice was filled with incredulity and the absurdness of the thought.

"Perce—" Annabeth began, trying to reason with him.

Percy wasn't one to be mollified simply, "Look Annabeth, I understand the whole let's keep the marriage thing under wraps. I agree. It's somewhat unnatural to be married at this age. This doesn't make me want to marry you any less, but seriously? Pretending we don't know each other? That's going a little too far."

"Then what did you want?" she countered.

"At least introduce you as my girlfriend!"

Annabeth didn't know how to counter that, and she knew she was being a little too unreasonable. Was it that she was ashamed of being married at such a young age? That couldn't be the case if she didn't want to be introduced as a girlfriend either.

Percy continued, capitalizing on Annabeth's momentary silence, "If you didn't want to do this, you could have told me. No point in trying to spare my feelings." He looked a bit torn at Annabeth's reaction as he went on, "Look, if you want to delay it until we graduate college, that'd be totally cool with me too."

"No!" Annabeth said the word with such force that Percy was taken back, "Percy, I didn't mean it that way. I really didn't."

"Then what's wrong with what I suggested?"

"Going as your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well…Percy, going to school, it's a new experience for me. Honestly, I don't want to deal with the stress of girls bitching at me because you're my boyfriend."

"You honestly think that they'd do that because we're dating?"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" she chuckled as Percy turned red at the ears. "Girls are vicious. Mortal girls are especially vicious."

"Don't tell me that's your excuse."

"I want to chance to, you know, experience school by myself, not vicariously through you."

"Excuse me?"

"Vicariously means in place of someone. To put it simply, I don't want the whole idea of school to revolve around this whole marriage."

"Thank you walking dictionary," he muttered sarcastically, "No one's got to know. You want me to pretend like we don't know each other? Fat chance. You realize how lame those excuses are and how childish you're behaving for a child of Athena?"

Annabeth knew her excuses were beginning to sound lame even without Percy saying so, but once she set her obstinate mind towards something, there was no turning back. "How about a compromise?" she proposed.

Percy raised his eyebrows suspiciously at her sudden change of manner, "What sort of compromise?"

"I won't ignore you," she began.

"Thanks," Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance at her 'generosity'.

Annabeth held out her hand which Percy eyed dubiously. She had to prompt him, "Agreement?"

"You didn't even tell me what the conditions are!"

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand anyway and gave it a firm shake, "Alright, here it goes. Instead of boyfriend and girlfriend, I suggest we go as classmates." Annabeth stopped him before he could protest, "Just listen, Seaweed Brain! Do me this one favor." She looked at him with those steely gray eyes that he always faltered under.

Percy sighed, "Does that mean no PDA?"

Annabeth swatted him playfully, "Not at school."

Percy gave her one of his endearing smiles, a devious look on his face, "Well, since we're not at school right now, does that mean I can kiss my beautiful fiancée?"

Annabeth paused teasingly, cocking her head to the side, "Well, I don't know Percy. Does it?"

Percy responded by pinning her hands to the back, pushing her against the kitchen wall as he lowered his face to her level. His mesmerizing green eyes left Annabeth flustered as he leaned down to kissing her, his hands on the wall on either side of the face.

Neither were sure how long they had been there but jumped back quickly in embarrassment when they heard someone cough. Paul was standing at the door in his new 'first day of school' suit and a bowtie, looking just as red with embarrassment as the two teens, "Uh… Just thought I should let you know that I'm leaving. You two don't want to be late on the first day of school."

Percy gave him a small wave, "Thanks Paul, but we'll catch up with you there. I'm driving her there." Paul mouthed good-bye before closing the door behind them.

"So, where were we?" Percy asked, smirking at her expression.

"Wait, hold up Perce," she placed her hand on his chest to prevent him from coming closer.

"What now?"

"You said you're driving me there."

"Isn't that a given?"

"But what about the whole classmates thing…?"

Percy was beginning to get frustrated at his girlfriend's whimsical antics, rubbing his temples due to the growing headache, "Look Annabeth. It's either me or Paul."

Annabeth had a pained expression on her face, "Fine, but we're parking away from the rest of the crowd."

"Gods, you're being difficult."

"Athena always has a plan," she retorted. "You'll see why I'm doing this eventually."

Percy gave up trying to understand what was going on, deciding there was no point in doing so. Knowing Annabeth, who knew what she was up to?

"You ready to go?" he asked finally.

She nodded once as she tightened her ponytail, "Let's go!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before they left the house. The fifteen minute car ride to Goode was filled with Percy detailing Annabeth on the ins and outs of Annabeth. Not only did he go through demigod precautions with the school emergency exits and all (with the help of Paul, he had managed to get a copy of the school's blueprints), but he also went through some of the things regarding social hierarchy.

By the time they had pulled into the parking lot of Goode High School, Annabeth knew everything from Percy's mortal friends' names to the school bullies to the social outcasts.

"And where do you fit in this Mr. Jackson?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, Ms. Chase, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and find out," he leered, thrumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He gave Annabeth's hand a little squeeze as if for moral support, "You ready."

"I was born ready," she winked at her own joke.

"Gods Annabeth, really bad pun…" Percy groaned half-heartedly.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain," the two slammed their respective car doors shut and the car honked as Percy locked it. "So this is Goode, huh?"

Percy nodded once, "This is Goode."

* * *

**As stated previously, there will be fluff, but not so that 75% of each chapter is fluff. The story has a bit of a slow pacing, so you'll have to bear with me.**

**Yes, they will be married soon enough. As for the whole marriage thing being know to the school, that will follow the wedding shortly.**

**The plot will actually be ruined if I jump the gun on this. Chapters will become longer once I pick up some pace with this story and once summer starts.**

**If you liked this chapter, detested it, hate me, feel like criticizing/complimenting me, make sure to leave a review, fave, and follow in the box below.**

**~Voldy **


	4. Homeroom

**To those complaining about this story and the plot, I suggest you look at the other dozens of 'Annabeth Goes to Goode' stories if that's what you like.**

**I wanted to make mine different from those out there. As this is my story, I will write it the way I want, occasionally taking reader suggestion, but do not dictate how the story should go.**

**If I don't want to write fluff every chapter, don't expect this story to be extremely fluffy.**

* * *

The crowds of incoming students amazed Annabeth. She had never seen this many people attend just one school. Virtually all her life, she had attended small, inconspicuous schools with class sizes not exceeding twenty. She had to admit that it was slightly alarming to see that many people her age.

She looked at Percy to see his reaction, but he appeared impassive. This was Percy Jackson's home turf. He had attended the school for the good part of his three previous years in high school and was well familiar with the school's landmarks.

Various teachers stood by their respective homerooms, directing new and old students alike to their appropriate classrooms. Percy waved at her to hurry up, motioning in a direction against the flow of the crowd.

"Percy…" she hissed, "The rest of the kids are going that way." Annabeth pointed to where most of the highschoolers stood in utter confusion, trying to locate where they were meant to go.

He gave her a reassuring smile, almost as though he pitied her, "My dear Annabeth Chase. Seriously? C'mon. We can ask Paul where to go. He's in charge of the freshman homerooms."

Annabeth attempted to resist as Percy dragged her along, giving him one of her infamous death glares. Percy simply smirked, his grasp on her becoming even tighter, "Loosen up a bit. It's only the first day of senior year. Take life at ease."

She threw him a pointed look, "Like you."

He laughed a little, "Yeah, and see where I am now."

"A Seaweed Brain?" she questioned innocently.

Percy pretended to look hurt, "Uh, no. An extremely good-looking high school senior with an extremely sexy fiancée."

"Inflated ego much?" Annabeth punched his arm gently, earning her a grin as he mock-winced in pain.

"That hurt," he mumbled teasingly.

Annabeth retorted, "Shut up Perce! You're invincible."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Besides Annabeth, the longer you linger around, the later you will be to your first day of school. That would be a shocker. Annabeth Chase, late to school?"

"Percy, I suggest you take my advice and actually shut up before you get hurt real bad."

Percy took Annabeth through the halls of Goode, only encountering a few curious faces on his way to Paul's homeroom. His stepfather was eagerly greeting this year's incoming freshmen, Paul's salt and pepper hair combed to the side. He was wearing a coat and tie to create an impression on this year's crop of freshies.

The freshmen already in the classroom looked up at Percy with bright eyes as they stared.

"Hey Paul," Percy said, giving the man a pat on the back.

"Glad to see you finally made it. Excited for senior year?" the other man questioned.

"Definitely."

"And you Annabeth?"

"Slightly nervous," she admitted.

"That's a first," Percy rolled his eyes, throwing his fiancée an amused glance. "The goddess of wisdom's daughter nervous for the first day of school?"

Paul was on Annabeth's side, "Hey, it's natural for people to be nervous on their first day. As I recall Percy, freshmen orientation, a certain someone ran away…" He trailed off in a silent fit of laughter as Percy turned deep red, "I'm not a wimp. I had a legitimate reason."

"If you say so Percy," Annabeth replied cheekily.

"…Nobody listens to me," Percy groaned as the other two shared a knowing look.

"We know son; we're just messing with you. Anyway, any particular reason why you came?"

"Just wondering if you knew what homeroom we are in. I figured it'd be easier checking with you than the chaos out in the commons area."

"Hmm," Paul took out his clipboard with the class lists detailed on each. He trailed his finger down the list of names till he paused, "Chase, that would be 12A…and Jackson, that's 12D."

"We're not in the same homeroom?" Percy's face fell.

"Apparently not."

"But…"

"They changed the system this year so that people were placed based on talents. From what I gather, section A is for the academically strong students and D is for the more athletic types."

"What are B and C?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"One is for the artistically talented, and I'm not quite sure what C was for. But, all the grades are split up likewise."

"Damn it," Percy muttered.

"Language," Paul said warningly, taking a cursory look at the freshmen looking intently at the conversation.

"Thank you Paul," Annabeth said, shooting him a grateful look as she shook hands with him, nudging Percy to do the same. Percy reluctantly did so. The two said their goodbyes, heading towards the senior wing of the school.

"So, you pumped?" he asked her, looking back to make sure she wasn't lost.

"As much as anyone can be for school," she replied nonchalantly.

Percy snorted, "Wise Girl, if anyone gets excited for school, it would be you." He paused as they reached the door labeled 12A. The hallway was unusually empty, but he could see the students at the far end near the commons area. "Looks like we're here." His hand brushed hers for a second, lingering, "See you later? Lunch?"

"We'll see, Seaweed Brain," she winked before entering the classroom; she caught a look at his pouting face before turning back to the new classroom in front of her.

The classroom was sparsely populated, an old, white haired woman sitting at the desk in front. She was leaning over at her desk, ticking off a list of names of who was present. Her glasses were at the crook of her nose, threatening to fall off.

There were six other students in the classroom. One was silently reading a book at his desk while another was doodling. The remainder appeared to know each other as they were conversing in low undertones in one corner of the room.

Annabeth approached them but felt oddly intimidated by their presence. She was invisible to them as she came closer as they were too intent in their conversation.

"Hi," she said, hoping to get some sign of acknowledgement. She put up her hand to wave a little. Not a single response. They gave her a curious glance before turning back to their chat. Annabeth dropped her hand awkwardly as she went back to her desk. Well, okay then…

The class was getting filled up really quickly as the students filtered in before the morning bell rang. A short, but slim, girl with red hair came in. It was more ginger with a hue of red. Her skirt was hiked up quite high and her long hair pulled back in a high pony. Her shirt read: _I'm a bitch. Deal with it._

Annabeth stifled a laugh as she came closer. She was smacking on a piece of gum, giving her a rather repulsive appearance. She wasn't bad looking, but the way she portrayed herself wasn't something to be proud of.

The girl looked at Annabeth; her bright orange freckles looked as though liquefied Cheetos had been sprayed on. She gave Annabeth a pointed look before holding out her hand, "Nancy Bobofit. I believe you are sitting at my seat."

* * *

**I apologize if the chapter was bad, but I have a killer headache right now.**

**Anyway, keep in mind what I wrote at the top for the A/N. I have final exams all of the next week and will most likely not update until Thursday.**

**Make sure to fave, follow, and leave a comment in the box below. **

**~Voldy**


	5. Making Friends

**Finally done with finals. Summer 2013. I just got out today, and first thing I do? Write Fanfiction… So, I thought I would have more time to write, but turns out I'll be travelling all of July and August. There may be a long hiatus. **

**I also just realized today was D-Day.**

**To clear things up: Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus during junior year.**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked, not sure if she had heard the girl correctly.

Nancy kept smacking on her piece of gum. Annabeth could see the pink, gooey substance stick to the roof of the other girl's mouth. "I said you were in my seat," she repeated once more for Annabeth's benefit.

"I wasn't aware that there were seating arrangements," Annabeth retorted.

Nancy tilted her head in direction of the teacher's desk at the front, "Did you check in with her?"

Annabeth blinked in surprise. The old white haired woman had barely acknowledged her when she had entered, just ticking off her name as present. If there had been a seating arrangement, she would have something, right?

Nancy looked at her expectantly as though she was still waiting for Annabeth's answer, "Well, you gonna move or what?"

Annabeth wasn't one to be bossed around, but this was a new school, and she didn't need enemies on the first day of school. To prevent any further commotion, she silently picked up her notebook and moved over a desk, "Happy?"

The other girl looked like someone had slapped her in the face. Nancy wasn't used to girls using that type of tone with her. She was the Nancy Bobofit. Although only having transferred to the school the last semester of junior year, her ranks had quite easily escalated to the top once she had begun dating the school jock. He was second only in popularity to the Percy Jackson, but had quickly secured status as Mr. Popular once Percy disappeared at the beginning of junior year.

The relationship itself only lasted all of a week before Nancy unceremoniously dumped him in front of the school in the cafeteria. It had been quite the gossip when she poured her carton of chocolate milk over the guy's head. There were speculations as to why they broke up, but no one was quite sure which version was right.

But since then, Nancy's school-wide respect had skyrocketed, earning her title as queen bee. Nancy had standards she expected people to live up to, being this queen bee. And this newbie was just going have to learn the system if she wanted to survive. But, on an afterthought, there was no harm in playing a little game, right?

Nancy turned around in her seat to face the girl, "What's your name again?"

"Annabeth," she replied curtly, not bothering to face her, doodling something on her notebook instead.

Nancy felt affronted. The blond clearly just didn't get the message, did she? When Nancy Bobofit talks, you reply. "Whatcha doing?" Nancy demanded, this time getting up to walk over to the other desk.

"Drawing," Annabeth replied once more. The one word replies were getting on Nancy's nerves but she tried to stay calm as she peeked over the blond girl's shoulders. She was shocked to see sketches of buildings filling up every inch and corner of the notebook paper. The detailed sketches seemed so real that Nancy had a hard time believing that Annabeth had actually drawn them.

She heard the sound of the book shutting close when Annabeth turned to face her, "Can I help you?"

Nancy stood speechless, "Uh…" Lucky for her, she was saved by the bell to start homeroom. The teacher made no sign of hearing the sound when the announcements came on air. Annabeth couldn't focus on much with the still continued chatter in the classroom.

Annabeth felt that Nancy's name sounded a little familiar but couldn't put her finger on it, but it bothered her that the girl had been looking at her sketches for finishing Olympus. It was as though she was breaching a secret. The announcements continued to drone on overhead as the class picked up their books, heading to their first class.

Annabeth took a quick glance at her schedule: Calculus III. As she turned to leave, she found Nancy standing next to her also taking a look at her schedule. Was this girl A.D.D. or something? She thought demigods had it bead enough.

"You need help?" the girl asked, looking back up.

"Help for?"

"Finding your classroom?"

"No thanks, I'll manage on my own."

Nancy bit back a sharp retort at the blonde's impertinence. Why would anyone refuse help anyway? Was it possible that she already caught on to Nancy's nature? Whatever the reason was, the blond was too proud.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"I'm good. Thanks for the offer, Nancy," Annabeth looked at the map that she had picked up at the school's main office as she had walked in.

She was having a hard time making out the words printed out on the map, but there was no way she was going to ask Nancy to help guide her to her classroom. The girl was already giving off bad vibes that Annabeth wanted to stay clear of.

As for the map, simply put, it wasn't demigod friendly. The letters swum around in her head the harder she focused on. Annabeth was getting frustrated. Great start to the first day of school. Her and her pride standing in her way of asking for some directions.

From what she could make out, she had to make a turn at the end of the hallway. Annabeth looked even more intently at her map when she felt the impact of someone colliding against her. Her books went sprawling on the ground as the other person bumped into her.

Almost immediately, Annabeth leaned down to pick up her backs, muttering, "Vlakas…Stupid…" This day was getting worse by the second. Her eyes were trained on the ground when she saw the shadow move. The other person had leaned down to help her, collecting the books at the far end.

"Here," he mumbled, handing the books to her. Annabeth stood up, dusting her pants off before meeting the boy's eyes.

They were dark, dark like Nico's. His shaggy black untamed hair reminded her of Percy's. Balancing the books in one hand, she stretched out her other, "Thanks."

He looked like he didn't know what to do so Annabeth let it drop to her side. The guy began to walk away in the other direction without responding. "Annabeth Chase," she tried to get a response. What was this school and ignoring people?

The guy turned back, his previously cold, indifferent eyes now a completely different light to them. They were almost bright as stars, his eyes almost twinkling. The change startled Annabeth, frightened her to say the least.

"Name's Matt Sloan."

* * *

**I decided the best policy with this story is to keep the chapters this length unless something big happens. This way, I can try to update everyday this month. No promises though.**

**Matt and Nancy may seem confusing now, but their character will be explained later. **

**Anyway, read, fave, and review in the box below if you want to say something, call this story rubbish, have an intense dislike for my writing style, or you want me to update.**

**~Voldy**


	6. You Again?

**I know I said I would try to update every day; I clearly lied. I forgot about all the trips I was going on this summer break. That being said, I'll try to update when I find time but no promises on when that will be.**

* * *

After dropping Annabeth off at her homeroom, Percy had proceeded to his own room at the other end of the hallway. He found many students milling around the door, unwilling to go inside. As he was a part of the athletic division of the seniors, the head P.E. (Physical Education) coach was their homeroom teacher, Coach Nielsen.

The man was a monster, at least in the mortal sense of the word. He wasn't impressive yet still menacing with his tall, lanky figure with hawkish eyes and a beak like nose. Percy vaguely remembered an incident regarding Coach, him, and oddly enough, a baloney sandwich. From the bits and pieces he did remember from the event, he knew it wasn't a pleasant one.

He had no doubt that these people were waiting outside to avoid any form of awkward conversation with the coach. Coach Nielsen wasn't a man anyone would be caught dead talking to. For that matter, they could be caught dead. The stench that emanated from the man was worse than the baloney sandwich. And with the five o'clock shadow he had going on; he more or less looked homeless.

Percy approached his new classmates, quickly trying to recall their names. After all, it had been almost a year since he had last seen them. A few, new curious faces returned the look as he came near the noisy crowd of seniors.

Before he could get a word in, a blond haired girl flung herself at him, tackling him with a hug, "Percy!"

Percy pushed her back a little to get a look at who had just tackle-hugged him. His face broke out into a grin when he found himself looking back at one of his closest friends from last year, "Callie?"

Callie's boyfriend, and Percy's closest mortal friend, Ryan brought Percy into another man-crushing 'bro-hug' as he always put it, "Man, where have you been? You disappeared last year without a word."

By this time, the news that Percy was back had spread around to everyone in the nearby vicinity. Within seconds, he was bombarded by questions left and right inquiring about his whereabouts the past year. They didn't even give him a chance to reply, so decided to remain quiet and not open his mouth until the commotion piped down.

"Dude, we missed you!"

"Finally, we got our swimming captain back. I can already predict state winners."

"Great, another jock is just what we need."

"The hell man? When'd you grow so much?! You're taller than me. Not cool, bro."

"Look at that tan! Ah, he's more gorgeous than ever."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

Ryan raised his hand up in order to silence the crowd, "Let the man speak. He's just been standing here while you guys keep pestering him with questions."

"You weren't any better, Ryan," Percy retorted with a grin.

"Smartass."

Percy had been rehearsing what he was going to say from the moment he learned he was returning back to Goode. And yes, it was plausible enough without needing Thalia to manipulate the Mist for him.

"About that…" he started.

"Yeah, go on," someone prompted from the back.

"I went to Greece for a study for a study abroad program," he said. To be honest, it wasn't exactly lying; he was just twisting the truth a little.

There was dead silence for a minute. Exactly a minute passé, as Percy was counting, waiting to judge their reactions.

Finally, a girl with long brunette hair spoke up from the back of the crowd, "Explains the tan."

That's when all hell broke loose again, and various students began clamoring for Percy's attention once more, demanding why he hadn't informed them before leaving. Percy blamed it on his father, saying it was a last minute decision. In no way or form whatsoever was he going to ever describe his experiences in Tartarus, demigod or not.

Before the babble could erupt once more, the bell rang, signaling for the start of homeroom. Percy ushered the crowd in, promising many of them, especially the girls, that he would tell them the 'deets' later at lunch.

Coach Nielsen wore his normal, surly face no different than any other day. He acknowledged Percy's return with a snide remark, pretending to rub his unshaven skin in deep thinking, "Oh good, Jackson's back for more baloney sandwiches."

"Looking forward to it," Percy muttered quietly.

"What was that, Jackson?" he barked.

"I said, 'Good to see you too, Coach,'" he smiled, hoping that it was enough to convince the man. He really didn't want to deal with his surly attitude for the rest of the year. Coach gave him a grunt before checking off the remainder of the kids on the attendance list.

Coach looked up, scowling at the class, "Looks like we're missing one today. He'll be in for it."

The class let out a nervous chuckle at the thought of spending detention with Coach Nielsen. To imagine the scenario, picture standing in a broom closet with no lights with a Fury, a Minotaur, and a Laistrygonian. Yeah, simply put, it wasn't pleasant.

Percy had had detention once with him, and no, it was not because of the baloney sandwich, but to say the least, it was an experience almost worthy of comparison to Tartarus. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

He noted that he had a free period the first forty-five minutes of the school day while many of his companions had math class. His heart sank a little. Was he that bad in math that they didn't even have a level for him?

While the remainder of the class went off to their respective rooms, Percy stood in front of Coach Nielsen's desk with a pained expression on his face, waiting for some form of acknowledgement.

"Whadya want?" Coach snapped.

"I don't have a math class… on my schedule," he stammered.

"Who needs math?"

"…Can I go see the principal?"

"Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't give me a bad name or else…"

"Yes sir," Percy gulped a little, feigning some fear. That was the best way to deal with the man by letting him pretend he had all authority. Once he was outside, Percy relieved himself with a chuckle at the idiot he had to call coach.

Percy glanced at his watch, surprised to learn that it had already been fifteen minutes since the period had begun. That gave him another half hour to go clear things up with Mrs. Berg, the principal of the school.

It had been a while since he was last sent to the office, and the first time he had gone voluntarily, but Percy was already lost. Had they remodeled the school?

He squinted his eyes, noticing a rather large figure walking in the opposite direction. Maybe they could help him.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, tapping the guy's shoulder, thinking it was another teacher.

"Whadya want punk?" the other guy replied with a sneer

Percy recoiled a little at the sound of the voice. Yes, it was very familiar, too familiar to be comfortable, "Matt?!"

"Jackson!" without skipping a beat, Sloan brought up his right arm, connecting his face with Percy's nose. When the satisfying crunch he had been hoping to hear didn't come, his jaw went slack, "What? Your nose…"

Percy didn't let him finish. He knew he could finish off his old bully easily, but that may result in death. He grabbed Matt by the collar, pinning him against the wall, "What the hell was that for, Sloan?"

"For last time," he spat.

"What last time?"

"Meriwether Prep. Remember what happened to that dump? You almost f*ckin' killed me."

"Me? Who's the loser who bullied everyone at recess?"

"Why, do you still hang out with that pathetic friend of yours? You haven't changed a bit," Sloan's face was turning bright red like a tomato under the pressure of Percy's fist pinning him against the wall. He looked like he was about to blow any minute.

Realizing his mistake, Percy loosened his grip, but he was a second too late. Matt slumped down on the floor his breathing staggered.

"Shit," Percy muttered.

* * *

**This wasn't meant to be a full-on fight. Just a 'friendly encounter'. I admit it was a bit rushed, but there will be more later. Nancy and Matt will be playing bigger roles in the story. I will be changing them a little from when they were in middle school because frankly, people aren't the same 1D character their entire lives. **

**Also, there is something wrong with Matt's personality, you might have a caught a hint of it from his meeting with Annabeth. If you can guess it, kudos to you.**

**So, if you have any issues, problems with the story…or even if you want therapeutic help, comment below. Make sure to fave and follow as well.**

**~Voldy **


	7. Detention

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but summer means grad parties and grad parties mean food. :) So, on to the next chapter.**

**Clarification: Percy isn't invincible any more but still stronger than most demigods.**

* * *

Percy looked at the scene with wide eyes. Great. First day back and he already caused a kid to become unconscious, a bully nevertheless. He tried to keep his calm as he began to think of what to do next.

He knew that at any moment, the school bells could ring, signaling the end of first period. Students and teachers would come rushing out, only to find Percy in a compromising situation in front of someone who had passed out.

Next best solution? Booking it to the nurse's office. Percy lowered himself down to Matt's level, grabbing the other boy by the arms, helping him support on one side. But the task was going to be difficult. Percy could have easily just carried the boy to the office, but felt that would only result in more embarrassment for Matt. So, instead, he settled for letting the boy drape one arm around his neck, his feet dragging on the ground.

Matt was about Percy's height, but as for the weight, that was a whole another story. To Percy, he felt like he was dragging around two ton hippocampi on his shoulder. To put it simply, it was a pain, not to mention the smell of sweat coming from Matt.

The nurse's office was on the other end of the high school wing, a walk that normally took ten minutes (without having to drag around a body). Luckily for Percy, the bell signaling the end of first period hadn't rung yet, giving him some time to take the boy to the health office.

By the time he had reached, it had felt as though Kronos himself had slowed down time, making it excruciatingly long for the boys to reach the nurse's office.

The nurse ushered the two in, her face aghast at the prospect of an unconscious boy on the first day of school. She helped Percy lay Matt on one of the cots in the room, directing Percy to one of the chairs, "Tell me what happened, Percy."

Percy didn't know where to begin. He didn't want to lie, but telling the truth could lead to his dismissal from school. Where to start. "I…"

"Do you know where his inhaler is?" she asked urgently.

"What?" Percy asked, flabbergasted.

"He was having an asthma attack, wasn't he?" the nurse pressed on urgently.

"I— I have no idea, Mrs. Smith," Percy took a deep breath, deciding to stick as close to the truth as possible. "We had just met in the halls when I was on my way to Mrs. Berg's office regarding my schedule. I'm not sure what happened next, but he punched me as if he had remembered some other event. I shoved him off, and…"

"He punched you?" she queried with a single eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"In the nose."

"Well, Percy…You're not the first he's punched. But it generally ends up with him in detention and his victim here. Looks like the roles are reversed," Mrs. Smith commented wryly.

"You're not going to report me, are you?"

"I have to. We have to put it in the database. But knowing it was self-defense, you'll probably be let out easily. Besides, we can't have double standards, can we now?"

Percy stared at her mutely, not willing to respond. Mrs. Smith sighed in pity, "Why don't you go figure things out with Mrs. Berg regarding your schedule, and we'll see how things go from there."

"Alright," he mumbled dejectedly. Just great, first day back and detention already. There wasn't a single school year he went without trouble.

_**Annabeth—**_

It wasn't exactly Annabeth's fault, but she was partially to blame. Nancy had after all offered her to take her to her next class, but no, pride was much too much in Annabeth's way to seek help from girls like Nancy.

But no, that hubris was exactly what got Annabeth in trouble the first day of school, something Annabeth was not used to.

She could have asked that Matt Sloan guy directions, but something about that guy immediately screamed 'stay away'. There was something odd about him.

Sure she had a map, but it must have been outdated or something because none of the room locations matched up…Or it was her dyslexia playing up. Annabeth groaned in frustration. After homeroom, she had five minutes to get to her Calculus III class.

There was nothing better than being late on the first day to make a good first impression. But getting back to the story, Annabeth ended up somewhere quite a ways away from where she was meant to go.

After the encounter with Matt, Annabeth had begun following what she thought were the directions to room 311B. Nope, not chance. First day of school (at a new school might she add) for a demigod was just as bad as embarking on a quest.

Frustrated once more, Annabeth wished Percy was there by her side to help her. But it had been her fault; she had rejected him, forcing him to go his own way. Hey, he had to be independent after all too.

As she neared the rooms labeled 300s, Annabeth found the evens on her right and odds on the left. She eagerly walked down the hallway to find that the rooms ended at 310. What?! Had there been a misprint on her schedule? She checked and rechecked a myriad amount of times, making sure her eyes weren't lying. They weren't.

Ah! There it was. Tucked away in a corner away from the other line of rooms was another door. As she approached it, Annabeth noticed that there wasn't a single indication of the room number. Hmph. How were students supposed to know?

The door had no window which perplexed her even more. Annabeth grabbed the handle, pulling it down to open. What she saw next scarred her virgin eyes.

A tall, thin man, seemingly in his twenties with light brown hair stood flustered, facing a girl. That girl was none other than Nancy Bobofit. The two were panting heavily as though Annabeth had just interrupted a heavy make-out session. Oh. Of course. That was exactly what she had done.

Annabeth tried not to stare at Nancy's half open blouse and the fact that her carrot colored hair looked like a bird had made a nest of it. Her lipstick was smeared and her skirt hitched. The man looked no better.

His faculty nametag was flung carelessly to the back and his tie on the floor. Luckily, the only signs of wear he had were his eyes looking like crazed monsters. Annabeth considered closing the door on them, but the two immediately began tidying themselves up.

The man cleared his throat, looking pointedly at both the girls, "Detention for both of you today after school."

* * *

**Make sure to read, fave, follow.**

**Above all, leave a comment in the box below. Authors love feedback. Have any suggestions for scenes, leave them down there too. I know some of the climax scenes, but leading up to that are open for ideas.**

**~Voldy**


	8. Nerds vs Them

**I know I haven't updated in a while, so… don't get mad. This story is more spontaneous and on the go. Plot's more second to anything.**

* * *

Annabeth wasn't quite sure how to react after just having witnessed one of her classmates making out with a teacher in a janitor's closet. But what concerned her more was her first day at school had ended up with a one way ticket to detention. She'd rather face Tartarus again than sit through detention with Nancy Bobofit.

Nancy on the other hand had no qualms about what she had done; only further intensifying her intense dislike for the blonde chick.

"You," she smacked, popping a piece of gum into her mouth as she fully buttoned her shirt. "Repeat this to anyone and ruin my image, you will be dead meat."

Annabeth glared at her scathingly, "Please, I wouldn't want any association with someone as pathetic as you." She walked off leaving Nancy's mouth hanging low at being belittled by the new dumb blonde. Nancy huffed in indignation before stalking off in the opposite direction.

Eventually, Annabeth was directed to her new room by a helpful sophomore. She muttered a rushed apology to her Calculus teacher before slipping into a seat at the back of the room. The man barely acknowledged her and paid no heed to her, instead preferring to drone on about the practical applications of polar integration.

The remainder of the class, on the other hand, not so much. There were only a handful of students in the class who were much more interested in why a model-like girl was sitting in a math class meant for nerds. Many wondered whether she had been sent there mistakenly.

The boy sitting to her right, a boy with stringy boy hair, light brown eyes, and a pair of rectangle framed lenses, leaned over with a slight cough. He seemed almost embarrassed to address Annabeth, "Excuse me?"

He was startled by the ferocity in her glare as she turned to look at him. Her eyes dimmed in intensity, almost a softness in her look when she saw the fear in his eyes, "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're in the right class?" he questioned timidly.

"If this is Calculus III: Multivariable Calc, then yes," she grinned.

"Oh."

"You seem a little surprised," she chuckled at the dumbfounded expression on the boy's face, "Name's Annabeth, you?"

The boy smiled wanly at the thought of a girl so beautiful actually conversing him, "I, I'm….Arthur." He finally managed to say his name without turning watermelon red.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur," she gave him one last warm smile before turning back to focus on the monotonous teacher. She felt the Arthur's eyes trained on her throughout the remainder of the period. She would glance at him occasionally just to give him a small grin before returning to her work. He didn't seem to get the hint of the social awkwardness he was exuding.

As the bell rang, Annabeth merely shook her head when Arthur came over. He stood a good three inches below Annabeth's 5'9" frame. He looked up with wide eyes as he stared up at her with his cow brown eyes, "Uh, I was wondering…Do you need any help for your next class?"

Annabeth considered for a moment. The last time she had refused someone's help; she had ended up wandering around the school and resulted with a detention. "Sure, I have AP Govt and Politics I believe."

"Wow, you're really not easing up on courses for senior year," he looked as stunned as he expressed. "Sure, I can take you there. I have AP Econ. It's on the way."

"Thanks Arthur," she shifted the remainder of her books into her backpack. He looked like he was about to offer to carry her books but immediately clammed up when she slung the grey backpack over her shoulder.

"Also, you wouldn't happen to know where the detention room is, would you?"

"Who? Me?" he asked in alarm. "I've never been there before. Why do you ask?"

Annabeth looked abashed as she responded, "I got detention for wandering into closed quarters while searching for Calc. That's why I was late."

"Oh…" Arthur seemed shocked to see that the girl had gotten in trouble on the first day. "I could ask for you. Why don't you come eat lunch with my friends and I today. Get introduced to some people since it's your first day at a new school." He immediately stopped himself, stunned by his own boldness, "I mean, if you want to. I don't want to impose anything…"

Annabeth, who was about to refuse due to her promised to Percy, stopped herself, feeling a little pity, "No, no, don't worry about. I'd love to meet some people here."

Arthur brightened up at the thought, "Great! I can meet you outside your class room after Govt is over."

_**Later—**_

Government had passed by quickly, and Annabeth found herself enjoying the class more than she had anticipated. The inner workings of her country's system intrigued her, not to mention numerous of the presidents had been her half-brothers.

She had almost forgotten about of lunch when she first saw Arthur waiting patiently outside her class door. What surprised her were the looks of mild repulsion of her govt classmates as they exited, sparing Arthur a look. Arthur cowered behind the door as the class exited.

At last Annabeth too came out after a brief conversation with her likeable teacher.

"Annabeth," he panted.

"Arthur, were you hiding behind the door?!"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thought I'd spare you from being associated with me."

"Why would that be?"

"Well, I'm not the most liked in the school to put it mildly."

Annabeth simply grinned, her stormy grey eyes amused, "You think I care? Come on. Introduce me to some of your friends."

Arthur led her over a group of two guys and another two girls, all sporting similar style glasses, except one, and books piled on the cafeteria table. Annabeth instantly recognized three of them from her math class earlier that morning.

"Guys, meet Annabeth. Annabeth, the guys…" One of the boys, Remy, and another, an Indian guy by the looks of it, Siddharth, Sid for short, introduced themselves by shaking Annabeth's hand. The girl with the oval frames too was friendly and grinned at Annabeth, "Sarah." Her dirty blond hair was pulled back in a lose bun with a pencil holding it.

The last girl didn't acknowledge Annabeth. Her dark brown hair covered one of her hazel colored eyes. She was the only one of the group without any glasses. Her clothes were all black, reminding Annabeth of Thalia for an instance.

"And that's Peyton," Arthur introduced for her, noticing Annabeth's look of discomfort. "Look sharp," Sarah spoke with disdain in her tone, "Ryan, Callie, and crew are back."

"S'not all," Peyton spoke up for the first time in Annabeth's presence, "Looks like Jackson's back too."

"What?!" the remainder of the table exclaimed in shock. Annabeth's face too registered the same shock at the mention of her fiancé's surname.

"As in Percy Jackson? Captain of the swim team and head of Ryan's crew before he mysteriously disappeared last year?" Sarah demanded in an astonished tone.

"He's the one," Sid replied, craning his head over the masses to get a glimpse at the raven haired boy. "I heard people say he went on an exchange program to Greece last year. I find it somewhat fishy considering it was so abrupt. Plus, he never struck me as the academic type of guy."

Arthur had a queer look on his face but said nothing.

Peyton continued, "Heard something about him and Matt Sloan already."

"What?" Annabeth jumped on the piece of gossip.

Peyton simply ignored her, rolling her eyes before taking a gulp from her chocolate milk.

"I sense some feelings of dislike," Annabeth noted, focusing more on Remy and Arthur as she spoke.

"Don't even get me started," Sarah interrupted.

"Let's just say that they are the clique of the school," Remy replied to Annabeth's questioning tone. "They aren't the brightest, but the jocks. More or less, they run the school."

"How so?"

"Their money…"

"Are they all rich?"

"No, but Percy, who has exclusive leadership rights has a stepfather who teaches here," Sid implied.

"You don't mean to say he uses them to his advantage…?"

Arthur spoke up after a long respite, "He's not bad. But people lump him with the others since they hang out. It's hard to tell with him. He isn't pretentious or anything like the rest, but he's not all that open either. He's an enigma and a bit difficult to decipher. Girls simply are attracted to him for his good looks."

"It's disgusting how they drooled over him. Once he disappeared, it was Matt Sloan for a week, then Ryan…And now, look, now that he's back," Sarah looked pointedly at the crowd forming around the green eyed son of Poseidon.

Annabeth fought a shudder at the sight of people fighting their way to get a look at her Seaweed Brain. She hadn't realized he had actually had some popularity in the mortal world.

_**After school—**_

The remainder of the school day passed by monotonously as expected by Annabeth. Either Arthur, Sid, or Sarah would help her find her classes. She hadn't made much progress with Peyton on the other hand.

As the time approached for the end of the school day, Remy showed Annabeth where the detention room was. She was not surprised that she was the only one punctual to the thing considering most kids weren't keen on the idea.

She figured she'd be the only one there. Even the teacher in charge was yet to arrive. At last, she found herself face to face with a man who stunk of baloney and a nametag that read Coach Nielsen on it.

He nodded his head once before taking his seat at the teacher's desk, plopping his feet on the table.

To her surprise, Nancy Bobofit made an appearance, throwing her satchel on the ground. She sat with her feet on the desk next to her, an iPhone in her hand and headphones in her ears. The coach said nothing, eating a sandwich instead. Annabeth snorted at the lack of restraint at the school.

"We will have one more joining us today," the coach said, proceeding to spill the bean sprouts and chunks of ham from his mouth as he talked.

"Joy," Annabeth muttered too low for him to hear. "More delinquents. Just what we need." Nancy couldn't even hear with the music playing in her ears.

The clock ticked until it now read 3:30. A half hour had passed in the two hour detention. Annabeth stared blankly at the wall, wishing she had brought a book instead.

She asked the coach if she could bring her architecture book to which he simply said nothing. She took that as a yes and got up to go. As she opened the door, a figured barreled in, apologizing profusely for being late. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

He didn't finish when he ran into Annabeth who had just opened the door and trying to get out. She felt the full impact hit her as she fell to the ground once more that day. She closed her eyes in protection but as she reopened them, a pair of sea green eyes peered back at her, first in curiosity, then recognition, then shock.

"Annabeth, what the Hades are you doing here?" he whispered, pulling himself off from the the ground and lending his fiancée a hand.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she shot back.

He never got a chance to reply, because at that moment, the sound of Black Veil Brides blasted through the room. Annabeth turned around to see Nancy's phone laying on the ground, her earphones in her hands and disconnected from the device.

Her mouth hung open in pure shock, "Percy Jackson?"

Percy slapped his forehead, "Just my luck. Nancy effin' Bobofit."

* * *

**I know it's been really long since I updated, but I hope you haven't given up on the story. To make up for it, I wrote a longer chapter. I will update, just a little slow now that classes have started. **

**Yes, their marriage should come soon. I'm not sure how long this story will be. Have any scene suggestions, leave it in the comments below. I have the climax planned out though.**

**In the meanwhile, I'm writing another Percabeth fic called _The Beauty and the Beast. _More or less a modern version of the actual tale. On my other account, two more Percabeth stories: _The Green Eyed Marine_ and _My Gay Best Friend_. Both can be found if you click on the link to Mr. Invincible on my profile. **

**Anyway, make sure to read, fave, follow, and please make sure to leave a comment in the review box below. That does give me incentive to update faster.**

**~Voldy**


	9. First Week of School

**I have to admit that I was shocked by the amount of response that last chapter got. Wasn't expecting that considering the story had been on hiatus for over 2 months. Anywho, moving on…**

* * *

Annabeth's eyes moved back and forth between the two former classmates, "I take it that you two know each other?"

Nancy ignored Annabeth's presence like she was a ghost. She had been muttering 'Percy Jackson' over and over in her head like she couldn't believe she was seeing him after so many years.

Percy on the other hand was trying to control himself. Nevertheless, he left a rather conspicuous dent on the table his hand had used as support, "Know her? She was bully number 1 in a long list. We attended the same school in 6th grade. Can't say the memories were all that pleasant."

"Shut up Jackson. You drowned me in a fountain!" she replied.

"I wish you had drowned," Percy muttered too low for anyone to hear. Coach Nielsen paid no heed to raised voices in the classroom, skimming a sports magazine while eating his baloney sandwich.

To a normal bystander, the conversation would have immediately been deemed…odd. But Annabeth understood immediately what was going on. She decided it was best she didn't interfere. Not only would her cover be blown, she had a feeling Nancy wouldn't appreciate it.

The red-head girl, meanwhile, was utterly jumbled. Her immediate reaction was to insult him, which she did. The action that ensued quickly resulted in her closing her mouth as though she couldn't believe what she had just done.

He had been a short, scrawny kid 6 years back. But now, oh god, he was smokin' hot. Those once hyperactive green eyes were now smoldering sea green. Maybe that was because he was glaring at her. He had become more muscled, filling out his shirt nicely as she noted the outline of the eight-pack. Like a bar of yummy chocolate.

And that tan. No matter how many tanning beds she had tried would she ever get a tan like that. That was a natural, non-Oompa Loompa tan. The hair was black as she remembered, maybe a little bit sexier than before.

He cleared his throat, Nancy immediately averting her eyes. His tone was slightly less indignant than it had been a minute ago, "What are you doing here?"

"Detention, duh." It looked like her mouth hadn't caught up with the rest of her body on this new aspect of Percy Jackson. She winced internally, trying not to sound so rude if she wanted to make a good impression on him.

He frowned, "No, I meant in this school."

"I could ask you that, Jackson. I've been here since the end of last year. You're the newcomer here, so why question me."

"That explains it," he rolled his eyes. "I've been going here since ninth grade."

"Then, why…"

"Why didn't you see me last year? I had been to Greece for a study abroad program."

At least that explained the tan. Coach Nielsen looked up from his magazine and at the clock. The time already read 4:00. "Be quiet! I'm trying to read this article." Percy snorted derisively as he saw the title of the article: _Snooki Defends Her Double-digit Weight_.

The coach gave him a scathing glare as he barked, "Jackson. Sit down! I expect there to be no more talking for the next hour."

Percy took a seat near the blond bimbo…Passing her a note? Nancy scowled at the friendly interaction. Annabeth, the blond, frowned at him momentarily; the girl took one look at it and stuffed it in her pocket. That slut. Already becoming friendly with Percy on the first day of school.

She had known Percy longer than her! Nancy wasn't quite sure was she was becoming possessive over the kid she had bullied in 6th grade. Maybe it was because said kid had become major hunk over the last 6 years and was godly attractive.

The remainder of the hour was spent with Nancy staring at Percy's back fiddling with her thumbs, while Annabeth was growing impatient. She was sure the ADHD didn't help her in any case. Percy, on the other hand, was starting to doodle on the desk. Nancy couldn't tell what it was from a distance, but she was sure it was going to be hard to get the ink out.

The coach left at 4:45 for some soccer game he had to attend, leaving her alone with the blondie and Senor Sexy. As Nancy watched him from a distance, he got up and left the room at exactly 4:59. What a rebel.

Nancy too decided to follow suit. Only it seemed like Annabeth was a stickler for rules when she saw the girl emerge from the classroom. It looked like Percy had disappeared already. It had just been at his locker moments ago.

She watched as the blond girl swung her backpack on her shoulder and walked by confidently without any acknowledgement.

Annabeth rushed down the steps of the high school building taking a turn left to where the teacher's had their separate parking lot. She threw her backpack into the trunk of the car as Percy pulled out of the parking lot. True to Annabeth's wishes, he had gotten permission from Paul to park in the staff area so that they wouldn't be seen together.

Percy thought it was all rather irrational, but Annabeth had wanted it. Sure it meant no PDA at school, but, that did leave things to be said at night time.

_**Later—**_

The remainder of the week saw Percy falling back into the old routine of attending school, minus the blowing up school buildings part of course. Home too was routine. After dinner, Sally would usher the two into their room, bribing Percy with blue cookies if he finished his homework.

This, of course, required Annabeth's help. She would give him an exasperated look but complied. He was only in Pre-Calc, yet he was struggling with basic trigonometry. She would shake her head in despair at his unwillingness to pay attention in class.

The two did have art class together in school, but it wasn't much of an interactive class. Lunch time enforced separation as Percy's group of friends constantly surrounded him. Not that Annabeth minded all that much. She had done a good job establishing relations with Arthur, Remy, Sid, and Sarah. Peyton, like before, considered her an outsider threatening to break into her close circle of friends.

The week passed without much commotion. And thank the gods that Annabeth didn't receive another detention. Percy wasn't all that lucky, landing him in detention one more time before the week was out.

Friday soon rolled along and the pair hardly realized it with the hustle and bustle of school related activities. The two came back home tired and ready for the weekend on Friday night.

Or, Annabeth was tired. Percy's mind was preoccupied with other things. As Annabeth showered, Percy sat there on his bad, a thought mulling around in his mind.

Once his fiancée had finished bathing, she started getting into a pair of shorts and a cami when Percy told her to stop.

"Wait, Annabeth, don't wear that," he told her as she walked out of the closet.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, curious at the sudden change in behavior. Just minutes ago, he had looked tired and ready to sleep, but now, there was excitement lighting up his green eyes.

"Let's go out!"

"What, at this time? Percy, it's 7:30. We haven't even eaten dinner yet."

"It's alright. I told mom, and she was cool with it. Let's go out for dinner."

"Are you serious right now? On the spur of the moment…" she trailed off, not wanting to burst his excitement.

"I mean, if you want…" he visibly deflated.

"No, Perce, that's not what I meant."

"I understand. I was just thinking. We've barely seen each other all week despite going to the same school you know. I was hoping we could just catch up over dinner without Paul, mom…"

Annabeth dropped her towel, walking over to her fiancé's side and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She pecked him lightly on the cheek, "That's sweet, Seaweed Brain. I didn't know you had thought all this through."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her; he then returned her kiss with one on the lips. "C'mon Wise Girl, get changed. We have a date."

* * *

**I know this was short, and I was going to continue, but I got distracted. The next chapter will focus on their date. The story was lacking in some fluff. There will be instances of that throughout.**

**After that chapter, some school stuff…and then the major point of the story (the wedding)…honeymoon (most likely)… then stuff happens…and some fights…and more stuff…more school…and some more fights at school…and then everyone knows…and then epilogue…and then sequel (maybe).**

**Anyway, make sure to read, fave, follow, and review.**

**Leave a comment in the box below with your opinions, dislikes, threats, so on… I would also be eternally grateful to those who take a look at my other story _The Beauty and the Beast. _ Also Percabeth. If you read that, drop a review saying that you've read both stories. It would make my day. **

**~Voldy**

* * *

******Maybe I shouldn't even bother writing the rest of the story since I just summarized what's going to happen... ;)**


End file.
